Shooting Stars
by Black Jack278
Summary: Takes place after Razak's death.While the Roughnecks grieve the death of their leader the war takes a turn for the worst as the bugs start escalating in their attacks while two fellow troopers have to put their feelings aside Dizz/Goss
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I only own the plot. And whoever owns the Roughnecks owns them I'm merely doing this for fun. And go easy on me this is my first Roughnecks fic but surely not my last.

Dizzy sighed and lay in her bunk listening to everyone else murmur something in their sleep or snoring. Razak was gone; a man she saw very much like a father was gone. Tears streamed down her face as she sniffled quietly, wiping the snot from her nose, hoping no one was awake right now, last thing she needed was someone knowing she was crying. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears. But it was no use, as tears soaked her pillow. Turning to her side and pulled the covers over her head, just in case some decided to wake up and turn on the lights and see that she was crying, last thing she need was confrontation.

But sadly she had a feeling that that was going to happen anyway, as she heard footsteps. Footsteps coming towards her bunk and felt someone sit down on the edge of her bed.

"Dizzy?" someone whispered. And Dizzy's heart stopped. Gossard.

**Yeah I know short but hey I've been busy. But you guys want to know something. It may be a Gossard/Dizzy now but before I thought of this fic I was thinking of doing a Gossard/Higgins pairing. Hell maybe in a next fic. And yes I know Dizzy was a little OC I know. I'll try harder in the future tell me what you think. R/r I'll try and update as soon as I can -**


	2. Late Night Chat

Disclaimer-I only own the plot.

Dizzy listened as Gossard remained seated at the edge of her bunk. Great she had woken up Gossard with all over her crying.

"Gossard?" She whispered, making sure she was completely covered.

"Is that you crying?" Gossard asked, seeming closer than before. Dizzy remained quiet for a minute or so, contemplating what to say. She wasn't one to just up and admit it, nor was she one to deny it either.

"I just got bit of a cold is all, sorry if I worried you." Dizzy murmured. Gossard chuckled quietly and leant over her. A smirk on his face.

"Nice try Diz, you can't fool me that easily. Rico told me how you turned him down."

Silence, Dizzy's eyes widened and peeked from behind the covers, thankful for the darkness.

"He…did?" she asked, disbelief tinting her voice.

"Yeah, but I don't get it why did you do it Diz? I mean I know you love him, hell all of us know how you feel about him." Gossard said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't you mean felt?" Dizzy said bitterly, this in turn caused Gossard to chuckle and shrug his shoulders once again despite the darkness.

"Uh, yeah keep telling yourself-"

"I don't love him anymore and besides, this is a war there's no place in this war for ones emotions." Dizzy whispered harshly. Hoping that she didn't wake anyone up as she heard someone sigh tiredly and shift positions in the bunk to her right. If she remembered correctly Max Brutto now resided in that one. Feeling Gossard slide closer to her Dizzy quickly shifted so that her back was to him, eyes narrowed.

"Fine, you gotta point there I'll admit it but…" Gossard leant over her huddled form. "Can you promise me you'll at least give this a chance?"

"What makes you think it'll happen? I don't know where the idea that I love Rico anymore? If you think this is why I'm crying then you're wrong Gossard!"

Stunned Gossard blinked a couple of times, well this was new, and here he thought she was upset over something that had to do with Rico. He just assumed that from how upset she looked a couple of days ago. Then again Rico didn't look too happy either, in fact he had looked quite pissed.

"Well aren't you going to ask me why I'm upset or did you just fall asleep on the spot?" Dizzy asked. Startling Gossard out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry so what's up with you?" Gossard asked. Sighing Dizzy closed her eyes for few seconds and sniffled. Then murmured "Razak."

Gossard's eyes widened, eyebrows knitting with worry, as he looked to where Dizzy lay. The death of Jean Razak had hit them pretty hard, he was like a father to most of them, some more than others. So maybe just maybe he should be so worried about Dizzy. Suddenly someone shifted in the bunk next to them.

"Hey," a voice whispered harshly. "Will you shut up?" Yep it was Max alright.

"Sorry." Dizzy whispered, as Max shifted onto his other side.

"Damn things like cardboard." He hissed, Dizzy rolled her eyes and yawned tiredly. And here she thought his father was bad, this guy was a pain in the ass, bad attitude and annoying as hell. Feeling her eyes slide closed as Gossard return to his own bunk as well. Suddenly the light snapped on, as Lieutenant Johnny Rico walked in. Eyes narrowed as everybody groaned in dismay as they got up from their bunks.

"What's up El-Tee?" Gossard asked, stretching. As Rico looked around, looking from Zim, to Higgins and to Dizzy who looked a little out of it, eyes red and bloodshot drooping eyelids. Had she been crying? She didn't look like she had gotten any sleep either, no big surprise there most of his Troopers looked like the living dead. Snapping back to reality as they looked up at his expectantly.

"We have a problem." He sighed.

"Bugs?" Higgins asked as he rubbed at his left eye. Swallowing Rico nodded. "We're leaving in five." He said solemnly. Zim watched as Rico exited the room, eyes narrowing. He had a feeling about this was more than some random bug attack. Looking down at the ground in thought as the rest of them filed out. Something was definitely wrong.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dizzy sighed as she closed her locker and rested against it, Morita in hand; watching as Gossard walked passed her. Feeling a little ashamed that she told him what was wrong. Not like he was holding it against her. Pushing herself off of her locker, helmet held under her arm. Running a hand through her short brown hair, green eyes narrowed. Concentrating on the mission at hand. Following the others out of the locker room, Higgins filing in behind her, camera in hand mumbling to himself.

Rolling her eyes Dizzy headed toward the ship, heart pounding something was wrong, very wrong.

**Yeah nothing spectacular about this chapter, I'm just warming up t this fic my first time writing a Roughnecks fanfiction so the other two chapters I've written out on paper will probably be better in you opinion but I have a feeling the future chaps will be better in my opinion but all in all I hope you like it. **


	3. Mission Gone Bad

Disclaimer-I only own the plot.

Rico looked around, eyes narrowed it was quiet too quiet. No sounds of animals or anything deathly quiet not even the screech from a Warrior Bug r anything. Silence was making him feel nervous. Looking over at his squad, seeing the same confused look shining in their eyes as they looked around. Looking to Carl expectantly, Carl narrowed his eyes then closed them as the others waited anxiously before he opened his eyes once again. Shaking his head. At this Higgins spoke up.

"Maybe it was a false alarm, or maybe Intel was wrong?" he asked, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Or maybe it's an ambush." Doc said from Marauder next to Gossard. Maybe it was but  
Rico wasn't ready to rule anything out yet, something in his gut told him that something was wrong. Looking up at there was a loud screech from above, then nothing, no hoard of Warrior Bugs charging towards them, no plasma fire, no Ripplers or Hoppers soaring through the sky. Walking over to the edge of the cliff they had landed on and looked down. Just Ocean, though he observed that if a Plasma Bug did decide to fire at this cliff they'd all end up plummeting into the Ocean below and into an ambush. Suddenly a lone Warrior Bug howled again as he spun around just in time to see the large Bug slam into him.

Pin wheeling his arms as he slowly lost his balance before plummeted into the icy water below.

"Rico!" Dizzy shouted, opening fire on the Warrior before running over to the edge, eyes wide as she looked down. No sign of Rico anywhere. Heart pounding, eyes darting left and right in search of her friend. Then looking to Carl, who merely shook his head, looking quite dismayed. "Current carried him away. I can't find him. I'm sorry." Nodding Dizzy looked down again. Zim growled, this was unexpected he'd admit it but now was not the time to dwell as the screeches of oncoming Warrior Bugs filled the night air as the Troopers spun around, as hundreds of the Bugs closed in on them.

"Open fire!" He shouted raising his Morita and took aim, mowing down Bugs left, right and center. Green guts splattering on to his armour as the bodies piled up. Hearing a scream from the right, spinning around he saw Higgins backing toward the edge of the cliff, a Bug leg sticking out of his shoulder, blood dribbling down his arm as the Warrior closed in on him. Pulling the trigger and dispatching the Bug before it could do more harm. Before he could so much as ask if he was alright, he heard Gossard yell something. Looking up, feeling his jaw drop as he looked to the sky. Plasma fire, not good. The large blue ball of Plasma aimed at the base of the cliff. _Well that isn't good. _He thought. Shielding his eyes as it hit the base of the cliff and the ground beneath them gave way as the rest of the Roughnecks plummeted to the ground below.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rico groaned; blinking a couple of times then coughed. Pain surged through his body as he struggled to sit up, Lifting his head, he could see that he was nowhere near the cliff he had fallen from, in fact he didn't know where they hell he was. He knew he was armed. Which was a good thing because a few Warrior Bugs were headed in his direction. Sitting up Rico opened fire, bullets tearing through the Warriors exo-skeleton, the last one howled and skitter over the bodies of its dead brethren and charged toward Rico. Staggering he got to his feet and back up, his heel hitting a rock and he stumbled backwards before falling into the water once again. Sputtering Rico sat up, gasping as the Warrior stood above him, hissing. Raising his Morita, he opened fire, flinching as the Warrior Bug dropped on to its side. Dead, getting to his feet Rico looked around, clear, no Bugs whatsoever.

Now all he had to do was figure out where he was. Getting out of the water, looking left and right. Then looked up at the mountains that loomed over him. Maybe he could find away back to the others suddenly there was a loud explosion as a part of a mountain exploded, pieces of rock flying every which way. Hoping to dear god that his team wasn't there. Stepping onto the beach he had awaken on, his feet sinking into the soft sand and continued walking forward, not like he could go anywhere else, all there was, was trees and rocks and more trees. Keeping his guard up ash he walked down the path. Sweeping his rifle left and right, eyes alert. He didn't want to get caught off guard again. Looking up at the clear night sky once again as thunder rumbled in the distance. Lightning streaking across the sky.

Great rain, just what he needed, as if he wasn't wet enough. Continuing on Rico stopped, tilting his head to one side. Listening. If there were Bugs in the area, they were being extremely quiet. Looking a head Rico grinned, a clearing, maybe he would be able to see where the hell he was, quickening his pace Rico looked around. Still no enemies, either he had extremely good luck or not Rico really didn't know, but he was getting bored with the lack of Bugs on this mission it was ridiculous to say the least. A loud howl echoed through the night, coming from the west, towards a slope. Rico grinned, finally some action. Aiming his rifle in that direction, waiting for the Bugs to appear. His body tensing as the first wave of warriors appeared. Growling he opened fired on the bugs, green Bug blood staining the ground, as they dropped one by one onto the ground. By the times Rico's went dry twenty or some Warriors lay dead at his feet. Reloading his weapon Rico sneered as he heard more Warriors clambered up the slope, scrambling over the bodies and charging toward him.

Backing up Rico fired on them again, Bugs dropping left and right, but for every Bug he took down another took its place. Typical that's how it always worked out but he hoped that this would end before he ran out of ammo or something. Rico gasped as his back hit something hard, looking over his shoulder; he saw that he backed into a large rock. Apparently this minor distraction was enough for the lone Bug as it snapped at him, its jaws missing his arm by a few inches as Rico moved out of the way. Ready to take aim at the last bug when he heard a hiss coming from behind him. Looking over his shoulder once again, Rico sighed as another Warrior stood on top of the rock he was pressed against before it lunged for him. Dodging Rico watched at it slammed into the other as he moved out of the way once again; receiving an enraged growl from the other before lunged at the second one and before Rico knew it the two Warriors had completely forgotten his as they focused on tearing each other apart. Shrugging his shoulders as he made his escape.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Max groaned and wiped away the blood form his nose as he got to his feet, pain radiating from his left shoulder. Blood spilling from the gash, the shoulder armour had been cracked in the fall. Groaning he looked around, debris everywhere but no sign of any of his fellow Troopers. "Must've been squashed beneath the rocks." He muttered, shaking his head.

"Don't get your hopes up kid." A voice growled as Max spun around, Morita raised, groaning in dismay as he saw Zim standing there. Eyes narrowed, blood dribbling down his chin. Wiping it off with the back of his hand. "Any sign of the others?" Zim asked.

"Probably squished underneath the rocks or swept away by the current." Max said shrugging his shoulders carelessly. Zim was about ready to bitch at him when he heard movement behind him. When a very tall figure stood before them, giving himself a once over before looking at the humans before him.

"You okay T'Phai?" Zim asked.

"I am fine and you?" the question wasn't directed at Zim but more at Max, who just snorted and glared at the skinnie before turning away, arms crossed over his chest.

"The Colonel asked you a question Private." Zim snarled, glaring at Max, who simply glared at him, sneering before looking away.

"I'm fine, though I don't see why it's any of your concern." Max snarled.

"I promised you father I would take care of you." T'Phai protested, stepping down from the pile of rocks he had been standing on a short while ago. This seemed to enrage Max as he spun around and walked over to the seven foot alien, jaw clenched.

"I don't care what you promised my father and I don't need a babysitter so…just quit it." And with that Max stormed off. Zim started to follow him when T'Phai placed a hand on the Sergeants shoulder, stopping him, taking in his surroundings. Then turning to the man.

"Leave him be…at least for a little while."

Zim looked up at the alien quizzically then in the direction Max took off in. "What if he ends up getting into trouble, ambushed even?" Blinking T'Phai look to the path, he had no answer for the Sergeant but simply headed in the direction, looking left and right, in case any bugs did decide to get the drop on Max he would be ready. Then looking at the nigh sky, no sign of any flyers either, which was a good sign if there was and they spotted Max, the only thing T'Phai could do would be give him a warning, he didn't know if Max would be able to handle them by himself until they got there but either way he had a promise to keep.

Quickening his pace T'Phai only hoped that the kid hadn't gotten into any trouble. For his fathers sake.


	4. Awkward Moments

Disclaimer-I only own the plot that is all.

Gossard groaned as he lifted himself off the ground, blood dribbling past his lips, staining the ground as he wiped the access blood from his chin, squinting in pain. Then heard chuckling from behind him, looking over his shoulder and saw Doc sitting there, his Marauder behind him, glass shattered, a long deep gash in his left forearm.

"The hell is so funny?" Gossard growled, it was then he heard a groan from underneath him. A female groan. Looking down, his eyes widening as he saw what or more like who he was sitting on. Dizzy blinked and pushed herself up, until her and Gossard's faces were inches apart, their eyes widening as Doc chuckled again. Pushing off of her Dizzy, gave herself a once over. Nothing too major, a small cut on her left cheek that had long stopped bleeding. Then looked down, eyes on her chest, then back up at Gossard expectantly. Confused Gossard looked down and began to blush profusely at where his hand was, resting on her chest, over her right breast. Pulling his hand away quickly before pulling her up, thankful she had been wearing that armour but still.

"You okay?"

Nodding Dizzy looked around, becoming frantic. "The others!" Doc raised his hands, trying to calm her down as Dizzy took a couple of deep breaths. "There's no sign of Rico or any of the others, this doesn't necessarily mean their dead, for all we know we could be separated from the rest." Doc said reasonably. Nodding again Dizzy closed her eyes, and then looked to Gossard, who was looking toward the Ocean. As if searching for any of the others. Narrowing his eyes Gossard spotted something on the edge of the beach, Morita raised as he inched closer and closer, jumping slightly as the figure shifted, groaning slightly before sitting up. Gossard sighed and lowered his Morita, when she realized who it was. Higgins soaking wet and covered in seaweed but still Higgins none the less, who groaned in dismay as held a broken and unusable camera.

"You alright kid?" Gossard asked, walking up to him and knelt down before the reporter, who had unholstered his own rifle, a bit startled by Gossard's sudden approach. Relaxing when he saw who it was. "Take it easy kiddo, anyway are you alright?" Gossard asked.

"Yeah, I think so," he muttered, then winced as he tried moving his inched shoulder, a thick streamer of blood continued to dribble down his arm, the Bug leg gleamed dully in the moon light, and it had pierced right through his shoulder. Probably hurt like a bitch but to everyone's surprise the kid was handling things pretty well. Grasping Gossard's arm with his uninjured arm, Higgins pulled himself up with little difficulty, it was then the noticed the large gash in his right side, bleeding profusely.

"Man, you're just getting hurt a lot today aren't you?" Dizzy said. Mumbling something to him self before nodding. As Doc walked over to him.

"Here let bandage those up for you." He said, kneeling in front of the kid, who merely nodded. Sitting back down Dizzy raised her Morita, eyes narrowed as she eyed the pile of rubble in front of her, as a few small pebbles came tumbling down. Followed by a loud hissing, looking up just in time to see a Warrior lung at her, both tumbling to the ground. Screeching the Warrior bug got to its feet, as Dizzy rolled into a crouching position, Morita raised, when something smashed into her from behind, knocking the rifle out of her hands. Groaning Dizzy pushed herself up onto her elbows, as another Warrior came into view. Destroying her rifle between its jaws as it did so. Looking down at the destroyed weapon in dismay, before reaching for her pistol, her jaws dropping, it was gone it wasn't there, either she had lost it in the fall or had forgotten it all together.

Hissing the second Warrior Bug drove its right leg through her shoulder, retching a scream from Dizzy. Clenching her teeth Dizzy closed her eyes as pain radiated from the wound. The Warrior hissed as if pleased at what it had done, and then yanked its leg out of the ragged hole it had created, blood pooling underneath her. Clamping a hand over the profusely bleeding wound, Dizzy rolled over until she was lying on her back. Then the first one drove its leg through her left knee, retching another scream from Dizzy, pain radiating up and down her leg. Tears streamed down her face, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, blood dribbling down her chin, her back arched, body tense, when the sound of gunfire reached her ears. Opening her tired eyes, Dizzy could only make out the large blurry figure approaching, before she blacked out, headed tilted to one side.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gossard gasped as he ran to Dizzy's side and gently lifted her up, blood dripping from her wounds, blooding standing vividly against her skin. Doc and Higgins close behind. Stepping over the Bug bodies to get to Gossard, who was trying in vain to get Dizzy to wake up.

"Let me see her." Doc ordered, taking Dizzy from him and putting her down on the ground. "Looks like everyone is getting hurt today." He said more to himself than to the others, when there was a howl from above; looking up the three of them saw Warrior Bugs looking down at them from the remains of the mountains. Lots of them. "We gotta move her! Now!" Gossard shouted, Morita raised, Higgins following his action. Picking up Dizzy Doc ran much as he hated to do it but with Dizzy in his arms that left him vulnerable, her blood staining his arms as he shifted her into a more comfortable position as he sped past another pile of rocks, the sound of screeching and gunfire filled his ears, hoping to hell the two of them could handle themselves without him and his Marauder.

Taking refugee behind a tree, laying Dizzy down at his feet he worked on patching her up, but she would need to be in the tank for a few days or so. "There you go kiddo all patched up." He smiled, Admiring his work. Suddenly he heard a pained scream from behind him and spun around, just in time to see a Warrior Bug trap Gossard in its jaws. Raising his own rifle Doc opened fire, causing the Bug to drop Gossard and charge at him, howling in anger as Gossard pushed himself into a sitting position, watching the bug crumble at his feet Doc looked up and couldn't help but smirk.

"Jeez, Goss you think you could finish a mission without getting hurt?" Doc said good naturedly. Sneering Gossard didn't say anything, Doc was right he did have the tendency to get hurt a lot on the battle field, a habit he had yet to break, but hey it could've been worst.

**Yep the way I see it some way, some how Goss is always getting hurt don't you guys agree with me?**


	5. Bugs

Disclaimer-I only own the plot.

Carl groaned as he got to his feet, blood streaming from the gash above his right eye, wiping the access blood away he got to his feet, walking over to where his Morita lay. Just as a Warrior Bug headed in his direction, opening fire, bullets tearing through its exo-skeleton, green blood splattered onto his arm, some of it getting on his face. Wiping it away Carl looked up as more plasma fire streamed through the sky. Demolishing another mountain, from what he saw it was probably a pointless attack by the bugs, but this mission wasn't what was bothering him, those dreams of his were the problem every night when he went to bed, always the same. _Darkness surrounded him, there was on light and next thing he knew the ground was giving out from underneath him. Then as they were falling something had grabbed a hold of Doc, something like a web from a Tesca spider he heard of. Watching sadly as they continued to fall. _Suddenly he was shoved from behind, snapping back to reality. Gun still in his hands he spun around, just in time to see another Warrior coming at him.

Jumping back a few feet, away from those powerful jaws. Sneering Carl pulled the trigger, the first few shots missing their target. The third blowing off a few of the bugs legs, but that was no effect who so ever as the bug continued to advance. Taking aim Carl pulled the trigger, the blast dropped it this time as Carl leant against a nearby tree, wiping the sweat from his brow. His wound stung a little now, nothing he could do about it now, looking up once again as more plasma streaked through the sky, this time in a different direction, what were they doing, and did they know where the others were? No he would've known if any of them were nearby. Growling he did a quick check f his surroundings, no bugs anywhere close to his surroundings before slumping against the tree again. When he heard gunfire, getting to his feet Carl narrowed his eyes, gasping when he found out who it was. _Rico! _He thought, before picking up his rifle and ran off in the direction his friend was in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ripplers, tons of them stood before Rico, perched on rocks and cliffs, poisonous barbs fly past him as he darted around the corner. He only had a few rounds left and there were too many of those bastards to deal with alone. Rico gasped as a few more of those barbs shot past him. Sighing in relief, last thing he needed was one of those bastards piercing him, it'd be game over for him. Reloading his rifle Rico blew two more of the flying menaces away. Growling one of them spat at him, barbs barely missing his face, striking the tree behind him, acid eating through the bark. When the Rippler dropped dead. Raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well," a voice spoke up from behind him, causing Rico to turn around. "I see you've been busy." Carl stated smirking at his best friend. Rico sighed in relief , walking over to Carl placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Any sign of the others?" Carl asked hopefully, Rico shook his head sadly before opening his eyes again.

"You wouldn't know why these guys are attacking would you?" Carl shook his head.

"Looks to me like this is a pointless attack, so what should we do now?"

"I want you to locate the others, and then we'll get the hell out of here." Rico said before turning back to Carl, who was focusing at the task at hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Doc looked around at his surroundings, thousands of bug corpses lay all around them, the initial bug threat had past, leaving him with no communications with the others and three injured troopers resting behind him, h couldn't help but feel a little ticked off, that is until he heard someone whimper in pain, turning around he saw Higgins start to fidget fitfully in his sleep, the bug limb still protruding from his shoulder, Doc only wished he could do more than give him another dose of painkillers, but he wouldn't be able to do that without doing more damage. Sticking the needle into Higgins' arm before putting it away. Turning to Gossard who was nursing injured ribs as he watched over Dizzy who had yet to awaken.

"How are you doing?" Doc asked squatting down beside him. Gossard looked up at the medic before shrugging his shoulders at him.

"Ain't nothing I haven't dealt with before, I'm more concerned about Diz." He said, looking down at the woman in his arms.

"She took a beating, but luckily none of her wounds are career ending injuries." Doc reassured him. As Gossard nodded, looking around at the forest surrounding them, it was a beautiful night he'd have to admit it; it would've been a whole lot nicer if it weren't for the bugs. Suddenly something shifted in the trees above him. Catching sight of a large purplish spider before reaching for his rifle. Doc looked to Gossard, who eyed the tree warily.

"Let me guess Spider Bugs?" Doc said raising his own weapon as he saw something shift from tree to tree. Before spotted several bright red eyes dropping down in front of them. Hissing it moved toward them as the two opened fire. Bullets having little effect on the Spider Bug as it continued to advance, spraying webbing at them, some of it sticking to Doc, immobilizing him, leaving Gossard to take care of the spider while he tried to unstuck himself. Just as the Spider Bug caught sight of Dizzy, Gossard's heart stopped as Dizzy's prone form was covered in thick white webbing before the spider made off with her. Leaping from tree to tree, Gossard opened fire on the retreating bug before dropping to his knees in frustration. Tears streamed down his face before wiping them away and getting to his feet.

Returning to were Doc and Higgins were, seeing that Doc had freed himself from the webbing.

"Doc I'm going after that Spider, I want you to look after Higgins." Doc nodded his head, wiping the last of the webs off his power suit.

"Fine but don't be getting yourself skewered like Rico did, and…uh." Doc paused what was he going to say there was nothing else to say and Gossard was already leaving. As Higgins shifted on to his uninjured shoulder. Drool trickled down his chin. This was turning out to be one of the worst missions he had even been on, first separated, then troopers were getting injured some probably dead. He kept trying to tell himself that it was impossible for that to happen. But he would be kidding himself, now they were up against a Spider Bug, what else a Brain Bug? A control bug sneaking up on them? Doc didn't want to know. Weapon in hand he took in his surroundings. Quiet. No sounds what so ever. It made him jumpy; all he wanted was to head back to the Valley Forge and go to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Max sighed, nothing no bugs whatsoever since the fall, maybe he was just lucky, or maybe they were waiting to ambush him he knew he was quite capable to take care of himself, or so he thought, coming to a ledge that over looked a valley, grinning like he just won the lottery. There below him a hundred or so Warriors all mindlessly going about their business, maybe he could pick off a few of them from here. That is until he heard a shrill squawking noise coming from behind him, turning around he saw a Hopper staring at him, until it was blown away. There stood T'Phai and next to him stood Sergeant Zim the latter didn't look too happy as he walked over to Max, grabbing him by the neck, their faces inches apart.

"You got a lot of nerve to run off like that soldier, if you want to die so badly then…" Zim reached for his pistol, aiming it at Max's head, making the younger man tremble and up his hands up, surrendering.

"Okay, okay chill out old man Jesus!" Max growled when Zim holstered his weapon and let him go.

"It was not wise to run off like that." T'Phai spoke up, moving toward Max. But they younger Brutto wasn't having any of it, growling in frustration he gave T'Phai a quick shove which had little or no effect.

"Grow up!" Zim snarled, grabbing Max by the shoulder. Max glared at Zim before looking down at the activity below them, then they noticed a tunnel past the bug hoard, curious the trio couldn't help but feel a sense of dread form in their guts, only one thing could be dwelling in that cave…Brain bug. Zim looked to the other two troopers beside him, eyes narrowing. He knew they probably should go in with just three of them, but at the moment he just couldn't leave it be, or wait for Rico to arrive. God know when they'd show up.

"So…what do we do now…sir." Max growled, looking to him expectantly.

"We move."

"Are you out of your fucking mind old man?! We move in and those bugs will be all over us." Max said in disbelief. Zim merely glared at him.

"Plasma grenades." T'Phai spoke up.

"Oh, so a few of those and you think we'll be in the clear, how do you know we won't be ambushed as soon as we set foot in there?" Max asked.

"He has a point sergeant." T'Phai agreed. Zim growled, okay bad idea but he couldn't figure out what else to do, he didn't actually think Rico or any of the others would some how pop up and they could just go in with nothing to worry about. Reaching for one of the grenades on his belt, Zim tossed one of the ledge, ignoring the protests of Max as half of the bugs were blown away, the other half was now alerted to their whereabouts.

"Are you insane?" Max shrieked as he readied his weapon, Zim only smirked as he readied his rifle as the bugs' advances.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Rico!" Carl said, grabbing him by his arm, stopping Rico looked to Carl, who had a hopeful look on his face.

"What is it?" Rico asked, heart stopping. "Did you find the others?"

"A few of them yes." Carl nodded.

"Where?" Rico asked, placing both hands on his shoulders, a hopeful look in his dark eyes. Turning in the direction they were coming from, pointing to a nearby ledge. An explosion erupting beneath it. Carl chuckled, reloading his rifle.

"Looks like the party's started, shall we head over there?"

Grinning Rico nodded, taking point making there way to their comrades location.


	6. Reunited

Disclaimer- I only own the plot.

Gossard growled, jump jets activated, leaping from tree branch to tree branch. The spider was always a few feet ahead of him, the cocoon that held Dizzy was stuck to the spiders' underside. Stopping the spider turned toward Gossard, hissing in anger, front claws slicing through the branch that Gossard had landed on. Causing the technician to plummet to the ground below. Growling Gossard got to his feet and reactivated his jump jets, heart pounding as the spider got further and further away. _I can't let it out of my sight if I do… _he didn't want to think about it anymore as he leapt from branch to branch. Finally coming to its nest, surprised that he didn't have to use a tracking device to figure out where it was. _Amazing what I can do when it's someone I care about. _ He thought watching the spider disappear before catching his breath. Weapon loaded and ready.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lieutenant Earl Walker sighed in frustration as he put his helmet on. He had orders to go in and retrieve Alpha squad or what was left of them; apparently the higher ups were getting a little paranoid. Alpha team had left two hours ago and were supposed to report back. But so far no one has heard from them since then, so thinking the worst Walker and his squad was going to find what happened to them. He had a sneaking suspicion that this was more than just a lost squad he had a sick feeling in that a Brain bug may be involved but he knew better than to jump to conclusions. And from what he heard back on Hydora an entire squad had been wiped out. He didn't know why he was thinking about that last mission, he wasn't even there. But it was the case he wouldn't shed no tears if these guys did meet the same fate. But it would be a shame though that kid lieutenant showed a lot of promise. Everything Razak expected. Walker closed his eyes, a pity indeed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rico picked up the pace as he spotted Zim and the other two from the trees, Carl behind him, just as a Hopper swooped down on the two, pulling the trigger, Rico made quick work of the insect. Leaping over its body and made his way over to the trio, Max spinning around, weapon aimed them, eyes wide before realizing it was his superior officer. As Zim turned around, saluting him, followed by T'Phai and Max. Watching as more Warriors scurried out of the cave, hissing and howling the Warriors charged in their direction.

"Open fire." Rico shouted, opening fire on the first wave of Warriors. The bugs dropping like flies, the rest of them scurrying over the fallen bodies. "So," Rico said looking over to Zim, who was shoving Max out of the way of a Warriors jaws. "What do you think is in that cave?"

"I think it may hide a Brain bug but for all I know it could just be a bug hole."

So all in all we should nuke it?" Max suggested. Rico nodded. "And would you like to do the honours Brutto?" Rico asked. Max grinned again as he took aim at the cave as the bugs kept pouring out of it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gossard had to be careful, if he made one wrong move, one noise it'd be all over. Slowly making his way over to Dizzy's cocoon, reaching for his knife, slicing it open, catching Dizzy as she fell into his arms, before waiting for her to fully wake up.

"Goss." Dizzy murmured, looking into his eyes, blinking a couple of times before dropping to her knees. Gossard hated seeing her like this, vulnerable and weak. Picking her up, Gossard made his way over to the exit, looking over his shoulder at where the spider had disappeared. Gossard shuddered at the mere thought of that eight-legged freak coming after them again. Maybe he'd torch the place, no for all he knew was that it would probably end up doing more damage that he intended. Reaching for a grenade Gossard tossed it into the cave before picking Dizzy up again and leaving.

Dizzy lay whimpering in his arms, the pain-killers were wearing off, green eyes snapping open, grimacing in pain as she began to thrash around in his arms. Gossard struggled to keep a good grip on the woman.

"Diz, stop!" Gossard protested, letting her feet touch the ground, making sure she didn't put too much pressure on her injured leg.

"Y-you should just leave me here, let that overgrown spider drain me dry." Dizzy stated dreary.

"Enough." Gossard said, when the finally reached the branches Gossard used to get here, Dizzy grunted as she tried in vain to get away from him.

"No, let me go I'm back luck, a jinx and you know it Gossard. Since the beginning of this mission nothing as gone right, first the squad get separated, then everybody is getting hurt, possibly dead." By now Dizzy was dragging her feet, causing Gossard to sigh in frustration and pick her up once again. "Hey up me down!" She cried kicking her feet as Gossard activated his jump jets. Leaping from tree to tree, Dizzy complaining all the way. "And now I've forced you to come rescue me from the spider. God only knows, alone it would've killed you. I'm not worth it." Dizzy said, relaxing in his grip. Gossard sighed tiredly; this was a side of Dizzy he never saw, she was always outgoing and everything. He didn't like this new side of Dizzy, it was making him worried.

Not that he thought she would harm her self; Dizzy was too good for that. Too strong, leaping to the ground before letting Dizzy rest against the tree. "A jinx." She muttered, looking at the bandaged wound on her leg as it began to bleed again. "I will always be a jinx…a reason why I couldn't be with Rico even if I did still love him. Same would go for you Goss if there was more than friendship between us." Dizzy looked absolutely miserable, her skin pale, her eyes looked dull and frankly she looked like shit. The bugs had done quite a number on her. Maybe all that was happening on this mission was the reason for her for her mood; hell she was making him feel depressed.

"You ready to continue on? Doc will give you some pain killers when we get back." Gossard said, crouching down next to her. Nodding tiredly Dizzy felt herself being picked up as she rested her head against Gossard's shoulder as she slipped off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Doc looked up in surprise as a ship hovered in the air a little to the right, the door sliding open and a dozen or so troopers walked over. Doc grinned standing up to go greet the lieutenant, when he turned around, Doc stopped in his tracks, smile disappearing. "Oh, no." He sighed. "Walker isn't that just peachy." Doc watched as the lieutenant walked over to him, examining his surroundings, as if the others to pop up somewhere.

"Where's lieutenant Rico and the others?" Walker said looking to Doc, as he heard someone groan from behind the medic. Walking past Doc, Walker saw the kid, Higgins, laying unconscious underneath a nearby tree, a bug leg sticking out of his shoulder. Before looking back to Doc. "The others." He asked, he didn't know why but he could fell hope start to form inside him, it was odd since the others could be dead and he was feeling hopeful. Walker shoved it aside, maybe he should get himself checked out by a medic once back on the Valley Forge.

_You've changed, no longer the stick up his butt asshole of a lieutenant anymore, you actually give a shit, looks like Razak rubbed off on you. _"Lieutenant!" Doc yelled, snapping Walker out of his thoughts. Narrowing his eyes Walker looked at the medic. "I said the others are missing, we got separated at the beginning of the mission." Doc repeated.

"And is that psychic with you…isn't he a little…untrustworthy when it comes to using his powers?" Walker said rudely, seeming to return to his old self. _Okay so maybe he hasn't completely rubbed off on you…miserable fuck. _"Lieutenant you're daydreaming again!" Doc said narrowing his eyes at him, obviously not enjoying where this was going. Just as there was a rustle in the bushes, all troopers aiming their rifles in that direction, as Gossard and Dizzy stepped out of the bushes, the latter was in no better shape than the reporter.

"So, two wounded troopers and the others MIA huh?" Walker sighed, as Gossard stood beside Doc a look of dismay on his face.

"And here I thought things couldn't get worst." He whispered as Walker turned his back to them. "I know what you mean, but look at it this way at least we'll no longer have to stay in this death trap." Doc whispered back.

"So was it bugs or did that psychic of yours snap again and go berserk," Someone spoke up from behind Walker. "Yeah they should've given you a new one seeing as you broke that one, put that other one in a psyche ward or something." Someone else taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Walker snarled, silence followed as the troopers watched as Walker eyed then angrily. Before turning back to Doc.

"So what do you suggest we do…sir?" Doc asked, Walker thought for a second before looking back at him.

"We search for the others." Walker said, walking past him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rico grinned as rocks came tumbling down, closing the entrance to the cave, nodding his tanks to Max before turning to Zim. "So any idea what we should do now?

"Rico!" Carl spoke up, hand to his head.

"What is it? More bugs?" Rico asked, turning to Carl. Carl smiled as he looked to him. "Rescue team actually, looks like we get to get away from here." Carl smiled.

"But what about the others?"

"Who knows, maybe their with them, anyway it's not like we're leaving without them." Rico reassured them as someone stepped out from the bushes. If Rico hadn't been so happy that someone had found them he would've groaned in dismay at the sight of Walker, just as Gossard stepped out and stood beside Walker. Rico smiled at him, which soon disappeared when he saw that neither Doc, Higgins nor Dizzy were with them.

"Uh, the others?" Max asked, seeming to read Rico's mind.

"On the retrieval ship, Doc's looking after Higgins and Dizzy." Gossard said, hand on his hurt ribs.

"It seems that every one is getting injured." T'Phai stated.

"Yeah, no kidding, it's amazing that OOF!" Max grunted, tripping over a protruding rock, and falling face first on to the ground.

"Watch out for that rock." Zim chuckled as Max picked himself up, dusting himself off, glaring at Zim as he entered the retrieval ship, taking a seat next to Gossard, who was keeping an eye on Dizzy who lay in his arms, Higgins lay on the seats next to him. Rico looked worriedly down at Dizzy.

"Is she…?"

"She isn't dead if that's what you're getting at sir." Gossard answered him, Rico sighed in relief, before eying her wounds.

"Will she need to be in the tank?" Gossard nodded, Rico growled as if things couldn't get any worst, well they could, she could be dead. Watching as the doors closed as he took a seat next him, watching from the corner of his eye as Dizzy continued to sleep.

**Ooh my freaking back I think I've done enough writing for tonight I'll work on chapter seven tomorrow before or after work. So I think this chapter will hold you off for now. Oh and just so you know I may not like Max Brutto but I won't be bashing him just a heads up I don't bash characters too often. And this is still a Goss/ Dizzy fic just FYI**


	7. R and R

Disclaimer- I only own the plot.

Rico watched as Dizzy lay suspended in the liquid. Oxygen mask hiding half of her face, placing his hand against the cold glass, resting his forehead against it, thoughts going back to the last couple of days, when he had told Dizzy he loved her, remembered that sick feeling he felt when she shot him down, told him she didn't love him any more, sick and frightened, it was bad enough he thought he lost her on the ledge. Now he had been frightened to lose her all together. But he wasn't one to give up, eventually she would have to stop being so bloody proud, he would never let up, he didn't give up on Carmen, he wouldn't give up so easily.

"Mmm." Dizzy murmured, beautiful green eyes slowly opened. "Mmm Rico?" She asked hands against the glass.

"How are you feeling Diz?" Rico asked.

"Like hell what brings you here El-Tee?"

Rico blushed, scratching his nose. "Just wanted to see how you are doing nothing much to it, was worried about you." Rico said, once he stopped blushing.

"So, how long will I be in here? Damn thing feels like a fish bowl." Dizzy growled.

"A few more days, I think we'll manage with out you till then."

"You maybe able to manage without me but man I'm gonna be bored out of my frickin' mind." Dizzy grumbled. Rico chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, you'll live, suck it up you big baby." He joked. He wanted to try and tell her again but stopped himself, he didn't want to drive her way, want to lose their friendship. "Listen Diz, I got to go but I'll be around again okay? You need to rest." Turning away Rico left, relived that she was alright, seeing Gossard head past him, nodding hello to the tech.

"Going to visit Diz?" Rico asked.

Gossard nodded. Wondering where this was going, Rico smirked and said, "Well don't bother her too much, she need her rest and I need you to check on the Marauders, make sure their in working order, who knows when we'll need them again okay?" Saluting him, Gossard headed toward his destination.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Higgins looked at his patched up arm, all he had to do was take it easy for the next few days, last thing he needed was to pop the stitches out, and it was bad enough when they stitched him up, he did not want to do through that again. Resting back against the pillow, as the door slid open, looking up to see Doc walk in. "How are you feeling?" The medic asked, standing beside him.

"Still a bit sore but hey that's expected, uh…is this going to leave a scar?" Higgins asked. "Most likely." Doc nodded, then raised an eyebrow in question, arms crossed over his chest.

"Why so curious Higgins? Gonna impress the ladies with your scar?" Doc teased; at this Higgins blushed and scratched at his nose with his good hand. "No, no…I-I was just wondering." Doc grinned.

"Yeah sure so who's the unlucky girl?" Doc teased. Higgins groaned and shook his head. "There's no girl, I already told you that." Higgins protested. "You must be getting forgetful old man my girlfriend dumped me, remember?" Doc frowned before grinning again, seeming to get the idea.

"Ah so you're going to try and impress her huh? Win her heart?"

"Actually I was gonna…never mind even if I told you you'd still bug me, and I'm tired so leave me alone." Higgins sighed as he rested against the pillow again. Doc grinned.

"Fine lover boy be that way I'll come to check on you in a few hours." Doc said, headed for the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dizzy sighed as the doors slid open once again, expecting Rico to pop back in for some odd reason or something. But had been surprised to see Gossard stride over to her tank, Gossard grinned as he looked her up and down, a smirk on his lips. "I must say you look like shit, how are you feeling?" Dizzy narrowed her eyes at his comment but thought nothing of it.

"Been better how's your ribs?"

"Fine, fine got them bandaged up got to make sure not to hurt myself further." At that Dizzy chuckled and rolled her eyes. Gossard looked at her confused.

"No offence Goss but not getting hurt is basically impossible for you." Dizzy stated, Gossard glared at her as she said that, hurt that she would mention such a thing.

"Hey come on it's not like I get hurt on purpose, it's just I have-"

"Shit luck?" Dizzy interrupted smugly. Gossard glared at her again, hands pressed against the glass.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that but basically yeah." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, raising an eyebrow. "Amazing that I haven't gotten myself killed…yet." Gossard immediately regretted those words as Dizzy narrowed her eyes before looking away. Gossard bit his lips, remembering the conversation in the forest. Thinking hard Gossard looked to Dizzy. "Dizzy."

"Yeah?"

"About your little rant in the woods earlier today." At the mere mention of that Dizzy blushed, realizing where he was going with this.

"Listen Gossard just forget it okay I was hurt and feeling sorry for myself." Dizzy blushed, she couldn't believe she let that slip, she usually wasn't one for feeling sorry for herself, but after half the shit she and the rest been through she guessed she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Maybe so, but when you said…uh…" Gossard scratched his nose. Dizzy furrowed her brow at him. Where was he going with this? He'd better no embarrass her; she had enough problems worrying about how far this war would go or Rico pursuing his feelings for her again. "Uh, remember when you were talking about how you were a jinx and that you wouldn't let yourself be with anybody because of it, well let's say I did have feelings for you…"

"Nothing would happen Goss, that's final, god lose a little blood and start feeling sorry for yourself and people and people seem to think they can poke their noses where they don't belong." Dizzy muttered to her self as Gossard waited for her to stop talking.

"I know nothing would happen between us, but if I did pursue it and you did shoot me down…I'd want us to still be friends." Gossard said finally, crooked smile on his lips. Dizzy gave him a smile of her own which was hidden by the mash, pressing her hand against the glass, feeling a pang of something familiar in her chest. Of something that would've terrified her in any other case. This old familiar feeling of love, love she knew was the kind she felt for her friends. Knowing she would be safe if it just remained that as Gossard continued to stare at her. Suddenly that was replaced with sudden terror, what was Gossard getting at with all that talk? He didn't have feelings for her did he?

Removing his hand from the glass Gossard turned away, looking over his shoulder at her. "You'll always be my friend Diz." He reassured her before disappearing. _Yeah friends let's leave it like that okay? At least until this is all over. _She thought, before drifting off to sleep, hands resting at her side, green eyes sliding closed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gossard sighed, looking back at the door, poor Dizzy he had never seen her in such a depressed state, and did she actually believe she was a jinx? That bad things happed to people she loved? Frankly to him it was just stupid, it wasn't her fault all that happened with Zander, Razak and Carl, it just happened, it wasn't her fault, and the incident with her parents dying back in her hometown. Gossard shook his head. Poor kid, nobody should have to go through that. Running a hand through his hair Gossard walked over to his marauder, doing a diagnostic check on the machine. _Let her be, she's going through so much right now, you can't exactly be happy go lucky during all this. How would you feel if bugs attack your hometown and killed Vicky you'd pretty much be the same. Give Dizzy time, she'll come around, but don't tell her anything about how you feel… that'll only drive her away. _He told himself, reaching for a tool as he worked on the marauder. _That and she'd kick your ass too. _He thought chuckling as he continued to work.

**Here's chapter 7 not much romance now but be patient I don't want to move too fast then again I don't wanna go too slow either. Yeah Rico still has feelings for her, thought I'd make it interesting. Again sorry for not much romance I'll get more in there next chappy.**


	8. R and R Prt 2

**I don't own Roughnecks, I only own the plot and certain characters.**

This got boring pretty fast for Dizzy, being stuck in this tube, wet and bored and angry. On the plus side after tomorrow she would be moved to a bed, a nice and warm bed. On another note she would end up having some awesome scars too. Pressing her hands against the glass Dizzy looked around. Doctors and other medical staff came and went without so much as a glance in her direction. Dizzy sighed in frustration running a hand through her hair, wishing someone, anyone would come visit her. And it seemed her wishes would be answered as the doors slid open and...groaned. Standing before her was the one and only Carmen Ibanez. The pilot stood before her, hands on her hips.

Giving Dizzy a small smile. "Hey Diz how you been?" Carmen asked, placing a hand against the glass.

Dizzy couldn't help but smile at the other woman. "Bored as hell. So what brings you here Carmen?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be doing flight simulations or something? Practise not crashing or something." She said jokingly.

Causing Carmen to roll her eyes at Dizzy's jokes and leaned against the glass. "Nah, took a break, Rico told me you were in here so I decided to stop by and see how you're doing. Though I am surprised it's you stuck in here instead of someone else." Carmen said looking up at her.

"Yeah so am I but hell even someone as kick ass as me gets hurt from time to time. Bet you I'm going to have some pretty sweet scars after this." Dizzy said smugly.

Carmen couldn't help grin and said: "Cause guys dig chick with a few battle scars."

Dizzy chuckled. "Say," she said raising an eyebrow. "Do you know how the others are doing? Rico and the rest." She asked.

Moving to sit down Carmen sighed, "Rico's been fine, he's been busy with paper work. I'd be surprised he was doing paperwork if it wasn't for that new Sargent breathing down his neck. Making sure Rico did his work. You know the one I'm talking about, older guy, kinda scary."

"You mean Zim? Scary ehhhh you're right." Dizzy said. "And what about the others?" she pried.

Carmen shrugged, "can't say much about Carl, he's been wanting to be alone, somethings been bothering him lately. Probably not getting enough sleep, or it has something to do with the bugs. As for the others they're recovering, grateful for the R and R and what not. And I wish there was more I could say but I've been busy myself you know. In fact," Carmen said looking thoughtful. "I think I over stayed my welcome, I got work to do." After saying their goodbyes Dizzy watched as Carmen left, finding herself suddenly alone she soon fell asleep.

Just as the doors slid open once again, revealing Rico. The young lieutenant smiled as he watched her sleep. Before slowly moving toward the tank, placing his hand against the cool glass. He stood there silent almost afraid that she would wake up if he made so much as a sound. His eyes searched her face, a small smile on his lips. Sighing he rested her forehead against the glass, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

_God quit torturing yourself like this dumbass, just tell her already, what have you got to lose? _A voice whispered in the back of his head, clenching his fist Rico growled. _My friendship with her duh. Besides... _he thought, looking away taking a deep breath.

_Besides? Besides what? _The voice asked mockingly. _Are you afraid of rejection? You? Johnny Rico the self proclaimed ladies man? Pfffft you'll never know how she truly feels if you don't try. Even if she does reject you, you forget. It's Dizzy she's a Flores, and you know they're too damn proud from their own damn good. _Rico's eyes narrowed his eyes.

"So...are you busy? Or should I leave you to your mental conversation with yourself?" A voice spoke up startling him.

Spinning around Rico came face to face with Carl. The pale boy grinned pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against and moved to stand beside Rico. Rico frowned looking at his long time friend, concern shining in his eyes. Dark circles were under his eyes, his hair a mess and he looked paler than normal. Placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "Hey Carl are you okay? You don't look so hot." Rico said as Carl pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded.

"I'm fine just haven't been sleeping too well as of late, Max's snoring is worst than his fathers." He joked.

Seeing that Rico wasn't buying it Carl sighed and swatted Rico's hand away. "I'm fine Rico, just a couple of sleepless nights." He assured him, before looking at Dizzy.

"You know it's funny seeing her in the tank it's..." Rico trailed off, slowly shaking his head.

"Dizzy's not indestructible Rico, she gets hurt just like everyone else." Carl told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Slowly Rico nodded.

Grinning Carl moved closer to Rico, whispering in his ear. "So when she gets out do you plan on tell her about your feelings?"

This in turn caused Rico to blush, Carl grinned.

"Not unless I want her to push me away completely." Rico muttered.

"You know she loves you, right?" Carl said, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh...yeah but she's pretty intent on convincing me otherwise." Rico said, finally turning to face Carl. Carl gave him a sympathetic smile, head tilted to one side.

"Rico don't let something like what happened back then deter you." Carl said. Slowly Rico turned away.

"And what will I do if she pushes me away? Listen Carl thanks for the talk but as much as I love her I value her friendship more." Smiling at Carl and yawned. "But maybe someday I will tell her I feel." And with that he was gone.

Carl sighed, turning back to the sleeping Dizzy. Smirking who did Rico think he was fooling? One didn't need to be psychic to know what was going on in that boys head. Rico wouldn't give up until he knew for sure what Dizzy's feelings for him were. But until then they had more important things to worry about. Bugs for example, Carl pinched the bridge of his nose and yawned. It had been another sleepless night for him. Every time he tried to get some sleep he'd would hear her, the Queen. Every night she would tell him her plans were close to completion and that extermination of the human race was at hand. But that wasn't all, if it wasn't her messages that bothered him it was the dreams. Dreams he always had a hard time remembering, shaking his head Carlo looked up at Dizzy one last time before leaving as well.

* * *

Higgins sighed pen and paper in hand, he had constantly complained to Doc about being bored every time the medic had come in to check on him. When the older man gave in and gave him a pen and notepad, laying down in front of the reporter. Suggesting that Higgins write or something, before leaving to take care of the other patients. Sooner after he had left Max had walked in, arms crossed over his chest. A smirk tugging at his lips, noticing that Higgins was immersed in his writing and hadn't yet noticed him.

Until he slammed both hands down on one of the tables, startling Higgins. Shouting in surprise Higgins looked up, seeing Brutto standing there.

"Hey paperboy how's it going? What are you doing?" He asked, walking up to Higgins. Higgins rolled his eyes so much for relaxing. The last thing he needed was to be tormented by Brutto Jr, as if his father didn't do that enough.

"Aw is wittle Higgins drawing pictures of fluffy little kittens and puppy dogs?" Max taunted walking up to him. Higgins tried to ignore him as he returned to the paper he was scribbling on.

"No actually I'm not." Higgins said after a while, knowing full well no matter what he said Max would still torment the hell out of him.

Pulling up a stair Max sat beside him, trying in vain to catch a glimpse of what Higgins was writing. "Oh, writing a story then?" No response, Higgins had to pat himself on the back. He doubted he would pull off ignoring Max father too well, but here he was successfully ignoring their old Sargent's son.

"Are you writing a story about dragons? and pretty little unicorns, or, or, or..."Max trailed off, hand on his chin in thought. "Or some smut?" Max pried, peering over Higgins shoulder. Trying to see what he was writing, sighing he snatched the paper away from him.

"H-hey!" Higgins protested trying to snatch the paper back. Max raised an eyebrow as he tried to decipher Higgins sloppy handwriting, keeping the paper out of his reach.

"Wow," he said finally, "and here I thought I was a sloppy writer, but your looks like it's just a bunch of scribbles, I've seen toddlers write neater than you." He said handing the paper back to Higgins.

"Yeah well this is just the rough copy." Higgins said and continued to write.

Saying no more Max sat back down, watching as Higgins continued to scribbled stuff down on paper. "So, uh, is that for you news report?" Higgins shook his head.

"Letter to home?" Again Higgins shook his head.

"Story?" This time Higgins nodded and Max smirked. "So you are working on news report."

"Nope, just writing some random story. Something I tend to do when I'm bored." Higgins said as Max leaned over.

"And what exactly is this story about?"

"Ummm, I don't know I'm kinda planning it out as I write." Higgins said. Max nodded again leaning back in his chair.

"So why are you here?" Higgins asked. "You don't look hurt."

Max only shrugged his shoulder, eyes closed. "Meh, I'm bored not much to do on this ship to be honest, I kinda wish R and R would be over and we'd go back to fighting bugs."

"The Roughnecks would be short a few men you know, I can't say for Gossard or anyone else who was hurt, but I don't think you guys would last long." Higgins said.

"They may not last long, but I can handle them by my self. I really don't need any of you." Max said shrugging his shoulders.

"And if you got killed?"

"What makes you think I'd get killed?" Max snarled, glaring at Higgins.

"Well let's see you said you could take the bugs on, but the thing about these particular bugs its that they're huge. And usually have to fight swarms of them. Which means if you went into battle alone you're would end up being ripped to pieces." Higgins said. "And more over I don't think your father would be too pleased."

Sighing Max stood up and stretched, looking down at Higgins. "Well you are right, but I really don't feel like talking about it with you anymore. I think I'm gonna get some sleep before something happens, if anything happens that is." And with that Max was gone, leaving Higgins alone to his writing.

* * *

Gossard sighed wiping grease from his cheek as he stood up, there his marauder was in working order for the next time. Running a hand through his hair thinking about what he should do next, he was hungry that was for sure. And he was filthy and tired and not to mention sore. Moving to the door Gossard sighed again, maybe he should find time to visit Dizzy as well if he had time of course. That is until he looked at the time. _Hmmm okay maybe I won't visit her today. _He thought, _So I guess I'll just grab a shower, some food and then get some sleep. _Heading for the locker room, passing several other troopers on the way as he did so.

Before coming to his destination and headed for his locker, removing a clean towel from it before heading toward one of the empty shower stalls. Turning on the hot water, standing under it. Running his hands through his hair, his eyes shut tightly, water coursing down his body before reaching for the soap. _Thank god this room is empty eh. _A voice whispered in the back of his mind. _Why? Was I supposed to expect someone to be here, do I need help washing my back? _He thought.

_No, no nothing like that, I mean having time to yourself to your thoughts with out someone interrupting you. You know have sometime to think about Dizzy. _Gossard's eyes narrowed as he washed, his fingers grazed the scar across his chest. A wound he receiving during OPC. When he first encountered a warrior bug.

_What about Dizzy? _He thought, reaching for the soap again. _Come one don't play dumb, you know what I mean. I know you have feelings for her. _The voice nagged. _I care for her that's it she's a friend. _

_Pffft cut the bullshit, there's more going on here than just mere friendship you dumbass. _The voice said.

_That's the truth she's my friend and I care for her. _Gossard sighed, wondering if having mental conversations with ones self was a sign of insanity. Wrapping a towel around his waist he stepped out of the shower.

_You know denying this probably isn't healthiest thing to do you know. _The voice insisted.

_And neither is this now why don't you just shut up and leave me alone now. _

_Fine be that way, but just remember it's only a matter of time before you have to admit it._

Getting dressed Gossard sighed. _I'm too old for Dizzy anyway and I don't think she's into guys with scars. _With that he headed for the mess hall.

* * *

Carmen blinked slowly, sitting in the pilot seat of the Valley Forge staring out at the view before her. Nothing she hadn't seen a hundred times before but she never got tired of it. She would have enjoyed it more if she wasn't so tired. Suddenly she caught movement from the corner of her eye, it was gone the moment she turned her head.

"Something wrong Ibanez?" Commander Marlowe asked, leaning forward slightly.

Shaking her head she turned around to look at him. "Just my mind playing tricks on me sir." She assured him. Marlowe nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"I know how you feel." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. "No sleep, not to mention the Science department acquired a few more bugs for experimentation. Always looking for away to kill the damn bugs faster. But call me paranoid but I think...I think thing are going to get out of hand. It's only a matter of time before all hell breaks loose again."

Carmen sighed and rolled her eyes before focusing on the controls, seeing something dart into the shadows from the corner of her eye once again.

_My mind is really playing tricks on me tonight, _she thought, _or I'm finally going insane. Too many close encounters with bugs, and one too many crash landings during missions with the Roughnecks have left me a little frazzled. _Yawning Carmen rubbed at her eyes, hearing Marlowe sigh she turned around and looked at him again.

"Ibanez go get some rest, I'll have someone else take over for you." He ordered.

Sighing in relief she saluted him and stood up, stretching her back cracking as she did so. Before heading to her quarters. The corridors were mostly empty, save for a few troopers here and there and other personnel. Coming to her quarters Carmen opened the door and stepped in. Catching a glimpse of something darting into the air vent just above her bed as she turned on the lights.

Collapsing on to her bed Carmen rested her arms behind her head, eyes slowly sliding closed and soon feel asleep.

**Holy shit it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the overly long delay in updating my fic life kinda got in the way. That and I almost forgot about this fanfic until I found my Roughnecks boxset and watched that recently. Sorry if my writing is a little rusty I haven't been writing for a while, so I apologized for any spelling errors. Constructive criticism welcome. And also this is a future warning for character death and smut in the later chapters, sorry if you no like :)**


	9. Attack on the Valley Forge

**Disclaimer- I can honestly say I only own the plot, anything else belongs to whoever it was Roughnecks belongs to. Enjoy.**

T'Phai sighed looking down at his hands clasped in his lap, dark eyes fixed on nothing. Lately he had been getting less and less sleep. Late at night he would hear things, sounds of something skittering with in the air vents, followed by screeching. T'Phai knew better than to pass it off as his mind playing tricks on him. Something was definitely wrong, standing up he headed for the door he need to find Rico, he needed to talk to him.

* * *

Carmen jumped eyes snapping open. Yep something was definitely in the air vent, she could hear it whatever it was. Slowly sitting up, the blanket sliding off her shoulders as she did so. Suddenly she heard a shrill screech, followed by something leaping out of the vent and landing on the blanket. Screaming Carmen leapt out of her bed, nearly tripping over the discarded blanket as she did so, as the control bug leapt at her, grazing her arm. The bug lunged at her again, this time latching on to her back as Carmen stumbled her foot catching the edge of her bunk, landing hard on her elbows. The bug slowly making its way up her back towards her neck.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening, this can't be. _She thought, as she fought to get the bug off of her. Suddenly she heard the door open and the sound of someone firing a pistol, the control bug leaping off of her and landing on the wall before becoming nothing more than a smear on her wall, bits of it dropping to the ground. Panting Carmen struggled to stand up, when someone grabbed her arm and pull ed her up. Turning around she came face to face with Rico, the young lieutenants eyes fixed on the dead bug.

"Rico," Carmen sighed, relieved. "Boy am I glad to see you."

Nodding Rico moved toward the dead bug before turning back to Carmen. "Are you okay?" he asked, "how did this get in?"

Swallowing Carmen to the air vent. Brow furrowed Rico turned to Zim and two other troopers. "Search the premises, then the science block, hopefully this was just a straggler. If not we may be under attack."

Saluting Zim and the others disappeared. Turning to Carmen he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay, looks like the bug got you good, want me to get Doc to patch up those scratches?" he asked.

Shaking her head Carmen dabbed at the scratches, the wounds were already clotting. Looking to the vent Rico caught sight of the dented covered laying a few feet away. Picking it up Rico looked back to the vent as if waiting for something to leap out at him, then smiled at Carmen "I'll get Gossard to fix this in no time." He told her and made his way to the door, slowly standing up never taking her eyes off the vent. _Well looks like I won't be able to go to sleep now-_

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Her thoughts were cut off as they heard gunshots. Followed by the howled of warrior bugs and pain filled screams. Without another word Rico ran out of the room, morita in hand. Soon there was more gunfire, followed by screams of dying or injured troopers and bugs alike. Stepping out of her room with just a pistol in hand she saw a lone trooper lay a few feet from her door. Firing at a warrior, blood spilling from his side. Green blood splattering onto his face. Suddenly the warrior bug was standing over him, screaming the trooper struggled to get to his feet, as the bugs fore claw tore through his leg. Blood spilling from the wound on his leg as the trooper dropped to the ground. Flipping on to his back he raised his morita and-

Click!

The troopers morita ran dry and the bug hissed, raising a claw, ready to put an end to the troopers life, when Carmen moved out into the open and fired on the bug. Green blood splattering on the walls. The bug howled and toppled off of the injured trooper, dead. Sighing the trooper nodded his thanks to her. When she heard another troopers pain filled screams, startled slowly headed down the hall to where the screams were coming from, knowing it was foolish to go into battle with just a pistol and no armour. Rounding the corner she saw two more warriors and the remains of several dead troopers around them. Taking a deep breath Carmen raised her pistol, catching the first warrior in the leg. Howling the two warriors charged at her, opening fire Carmen finally look out one of the bugs and had taken out of couple legs of the second one when there was an angry howl from behind.

Spinning around Carmen around, Carmen screamed as the bug knocked her down, teeth barely missing her right arm, pistol falling from her grasp. Growling the bug lunged at her again, teeth ripping into her side, screaming as she was lifted up into the air. Swinging her around before dropping her, the pain was unbearable, blood began to pool around her. Hearing Rico scream her name, the world around her going fuzzy watching helplessly as the bug closed in on her before everything went dark.

"Carmen!" Rico screamed as the bug closed in on her, growling he opened fire on the bug making sure it was dead before moving toward Carmen's body.

Her brown eyes stared lifelessly up at him, she was nearly torn in half. Tears began to well up in his eyes, when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he found himself facing Zim and T'Phai. Zim's eyes were fixed on the mess in front of them. Before turning to Rico.

"Lieutenant the bugs seem to have escaped the Science block." Eyes widening Rico turned to Zim.

"How did they get out?" he asked.

"Power shortage, something seemed to have shorted out the power to the cages the bugs were held in. We found two of the scientists dead along with several bugs."

"Gather the rest of the unit, and wipe out all the bugs." Rico ordered eyes narrowed. Saluting him Zim went off to find the rest of the Roughnecks. Glancing once more at Carmen's body Rico went into her room and received a sheet. Covering her body before leaving, his heart skipping a beat when he heard the howls of several warriors from behind.

Spinning around he opened fire on them, putting an end to them quickly. Growling Rico ran around the corner, hearing gunfire down the hall, picking up the pace Rico turned around the corner, seeing two more troopers being cornered by warriors. Racing up to them and opened fire once again. The troopers sighed and nodded their thanks to the lieutenant before darting down the hall.

"Rico!" Turning around he saw Carl and the others running up to meet him. Suddenly he was knocked to the ground, the warrior howling as T'Phai quickly took care of it.

"It seems like the ship is being overrun, should we check the rest of the ship?" The skinny asked.

Nodding Rico reloaded his weapon and leaded his troopers through out the ship, dispatching any bugs that got in their way.

* * *

Lt Alex Vasquez growled as she opened fire on the bugs, green blood splattered onto her armor, green eyes narrowed as she reloaded, blood from her arm wound dripped onto the ground. Two of her troopers had been killed during the ambush, their bodies lay before her. Soon there was silence, no more bugs darting around the corner. The rest of her squad looked at her expectantly, just as she heard gunfire from around the corner, smiling she headed in that direction. Her troops following her without a question, when a warrior collapsed in front of her, blood splattering on the walls. Most of its head was missing, a trooper stood over it, bug blood splattered on his chest, looking rather proud of himself.

Suddenly there was an angry screech from behind, followed by another warrior going down. Then another trooper stepping out. Vasquez stopped in front of them, just as their lieutenant walked up, smiling she saluted him.

"Lieutenant Vasquez I presume?" The young Lt spoke, he was young Vasquez noted, too young to be a lieutenant. Then again she usually wasn't one to judge, letting her arm fall to her side.

"Yes that would be me, nice to see there's still a unit kicking around here I think me and my men are going to need all the help we can get." She told him, Rico nodded looking the woman, taking note of her bloodied arm.

"Doc!" He said, turning to one of his men, who had been preoccupied taking care of one of the other troopers, who looked like he had been pounced on by a warrior or two. Said trooper now held a piece of gauze to the cut under his right eye. Catching the name on the side of his helmet, Gossard. Vasquez snickered, looked like Gossard had gotten the worst out of all his squad mates, must be one of those types that had the worst luck of them all.

Watching as the medic quickly bandaged her arm, giving her a small smile as she turned her attention back to Rico.

"So lieutenant," she started. "Any idea what we should do now?"

"I think we should head for the control room, the bugs may head there." Vasquez nodded, lifting her morita and followed him, her troopers following behind. She couldn't get over how quiet it was now, no gunfire, no sounds of bugs no nothing. It was creepy it made her nervous like something was going to jump out at her, and that was something she hated more than having theses over grown roaches charge was having something leap out and catch her off guard.

Coming to the control room she sighed as she saw two more warriors sitting a few feet from them. Howling as they caught sight of the troopers the warriors began to charge.

"Open fire!"

Gunfire echoed through out the corridor, the bugs howling in pain as bullets tore through their bodies. One of the warriors lunged at Rico who leapt out of the way before firing on it. Wiping access blood from his face and looked around, the area was clear for now. Hearing gunfire from inside the control room his heart skipped a beat before heading to the doors.

* * *

Commander Marlowe watched in horror as one of his men was torn apart by a warrior, the bug ignoring the bloodied remains of several other troopers. Hissing it then turned its attention to him. Slowly Marlowe back away from the bug, and toward the controls and he hoped that a good majority of the people aboard the Valley Forge had escaped. The bug snapped at him with its jaws slicing through the piloting controls, sirens blaring through the ship. _Great, _he thought. _If it isn't one thing its another, least I'll go down with my ship. _Watching as the bug closed in on him. Teeth sinking into his abdomen, the ship started to go into a nose dive toward a pale green colored planet. When the doors slid open and Rico and the rest of the Roughnecks poured in followed by Vasquez and her troopers. Opening fire on the warriors, once the bugs were dead Doc ran over to where Marlowe lay.

Shaking his head sadly and looking to Rico who gritted his teeth, looking down the window as the Valley Forge loomed closer and closer to the planet, slowly turning away from the window looked to Carl, thankful that the wounded had been evacuated before things had gotten out of hand. Now he could only hope that he and the rest of his troopers made it out alive.

* * *

Dizzy's eyes widened as she peered out of the ship window and the Valley Forge, Higgins was standing beside her, his hand clasped in hers, squeezing it gently. Turning away from the window Dizzy gave Higgins a small reassuring smile, but Higgins didn't return it. Sighing Dizzy turned back to the scene before her, hoping, praying that the others got out safely. Finally she turned away from the window and moved to one of the cots and lay down. Closing her eyes and soon fell asleep.

Higgins on the other hand would have a hard time trying to get to sleep and he continued to look out the window. Before tearing himself away finally, hands clasped in front of him, eyes narrowed, wishing he could have done more. Wishing he wasn't such a cowardly weakling looking down at his hands he sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he insisted on being part of this team ironic considering two years ago back when Razak was still alive he had to beg to let him stay after what happened on Pluto. If it wasn't for Rico... Higgins' frown deepened. Rico, a man Higgins looked up to, a man he admired and respected. A man who may very well be dead.

So could the others, it was no use lying to himself about the circumstances, not after all that happened. Doc, Goss, Carl, T'Phai, everyone. Everyone who resided on the Valley Forge, and Higgins was unable to do a damn thing to help. Closing his eyes tightly Higgins lay back, fists clenched hoping that his friends made it out alive.

* * *

Gossard could only watch in horror as the ship now loomed closer and closer to the planet, it would only be a matter of time before they ended up crashing. The controls were shot but that didn't mean he was going to sit idly by and wait for the inevitable to happen. He could at least try and stop the ship from crashing, he may not succeed but hey never hurt to try. Hell this whole damn terminal could end up exploding killing him and any one else in the process. Growling in frustration as he fumbled with a couple of wires, muttering a few choice curse words under his breath as he did so. Tearing open the panel beneath the control and growled, okay so this was going to be a lot harder than it looked.

Of course it didn't help with the sergeant looming over his shoulder. Snarling he turned to face the older man. "You know this is hard enough without you breathing down my neck you know, so piss off."

Zim merely glared at him. "I thought being your job you'd be used to people looming over your shoulder." Zim said not moving.

Growling again Gossard stoop up, staring the former drill instructor down, if Gossard had been anybody else, anybody at all. Anybody foolish or impulsive enough might have taken a swing at the sergeant. But Gossard wasn't impulsive, or foolish and he didn't want to end up suffering the consequences of striking a superior officer. That and the last thing he mechanic wanted to discover about Zim was the sergeant going beyond professionalism and retaliate.

Suddenly Rico stepped in between the two. "Enough." He growled, both men backing down. Zim's eyes never leaving Gossard's. Rico sighed, watching as Zim moved to one side of the room, arms crossed over his chest, while Gossard knelt in front of the terminal once again. Content that neither man was going to kill the other Rico walked over to Zim.

"Sergeant..." Rico started, sighing ever since he became a Lt and Zim joined the Roughnecks things were still awkward between the two. Zim still scared the hell out of him despite all the help and advise Zim had offered Rico still found it hard to look the other man in the eyes. Or even feel comfortable around him.

"Sir?" Zim spoke up, getting his attention. Damn did that ever sound weird coming from him.

"Huh uh-"

"Aw fuck this piece of shit!" Gossard snarled, slamming his fist down on the destroyed controls before standing up frustrated. The two men turned to him. "Sorry sir, but..." he paused glancing back at the terminal, lip curled in frustration. "This thing can't be fixed, I've tried but-"

Rico shook his head, he couldn't think of much else to say, wasn't much for Gossard to do now. The controls were shot and they were going to crash into some unknown planet. A planet he had no idea what lurked on it. Clenching his jaw he screwed his eyes shut as they loomed closer and closer to the planet. The ship had breached the planets atmosphere, going into a nose dive.

Knocking Rico off his feet and landed face first and then everything went dark.

_Rico didn't know where he was he didn't think he wanted to know where he was. For all he knew this could be Heaven, though the area he was in did seem kinda familiar. Wasn't this the old playground where he, Carl and Dizzy used to play at when they were kids. But why here? What significance was this?_ _Rico frowned surveying the area, until he noticed movement by the trees. Narrowing his eyes Rico slowly made his way toward the figure. The figure itself made no indication that they had noticed Rico. When the scene around them began to blur and finally disappeared. Suddenly another scene appeared before him, one all too familiar. This is where they had held Razak's funeral. At the lake, where they had spread his ashes._

"_Of all the places they had to choose this one, and I certainly don't want to be here." He mutter quietly to himself. "If this is someones way of telling me I'm dead I think I would've preferred the light at the end of the tunnel."_

"_Believe me, son you're not dead, far from it actually." A voice spoke up, turning around Rico came face to face with Jean Razak, the former lieutenant smiled warmly at the young man, stunned Rico saluted him. _

_Shaking his head Razak forced his arm back down at his side._

"_Long time no see, sir." He greeted, earning a chuckle from Razak._

"_No need for formalities here Rico, I'm no longer the lieutenant." Now it was Rico's turn to grin._

"_So...isn't this where we scattered your ashes?" God that sounded weird considering the guy was standing right in front of him. "But the question is why am I here, am I dead? Is this a dream? Or what?"_

_Razak sighed. "I wish I could explain it Rico, I want to say this is all just a dream but we both know it's not that. And we know by now you're not dead, I guess you can say this is between life and death."_

"_Between...I guess the land of the living I'm in pretty bad shape?" Rico asked. Slowly Razak nodded. "And what about Zim and the others?" Razak gave him a reassuring smile._

"_Luckily they're alive though a little bruised and bloody, though the question is how were any of you able to survive the crash like that is beyond me. I just came to make sure you stayed her, at least until you were in good enough shape to continue the fight at least." Razak said sitting down on the grass next to Rico._

* * *

Doc couldn't help but look around the small ship helplessly, thankful that they had evacuated them shortly after the crash. Hell he was surprised they even survived the crash, though not without injuries, looking down at his bandaged arm and abdomen, before looking around the small ship. Carl stood beside an unconscious Johnny Rico. The young Lt was covered in bug blood along with his own, various cuts and bruises adorned his body. Doc had done what he could to help, but it was up to Rico to do the rest, his left arm in a cast. And the right side of his face bandaged up after a piece of glass caught him in the side of the face. While Carl fared a little bit better than his friend. The pale boys right hand was bandaged up, a large piece of glass had sliced through it, luckily Carl hadn't lost any fingers. His right shoulder and thigh had been bandaged up too. Blood slowly seeping through them he would need to have them changed once they landed.

Looking around the ship he eyed several other troopers, each with their fare share of injuries. Sighing Doc leaned back against the wall, when Max tapped him on the shoulder, opening his eyes Doc turned to him. Without saying much Max just pointed to the bloodstained bandage. Doc sighed and stood before the boy, wishing he had something to help stop the bleeding. Removing the soil bandage from Max's shoulder and quickly replaced it with a new one before sending Max on his way.

Moving back to his seat, turning his gaze to the window beside him. Looking down at the planet they had crash landed on, seeing the still smouldering remains of the Valley Forge. Doc couldn't help but wonder where they would end up now. The Roger Young or one of the other federation ships. Doc didn't want to think about it so many lives had been lost today, Carmen, Marlowe and so many others. Out the window he caught sight of another small ship following behind theirs, this one held Vasquez's men, or rather what was left of her unit. His eyes then turned the planet surface, he could see several warrior bugs scurrying around, followed by blister bugs and ripplers.

Doc scowled suddenly his eyes shifted to one group of warriors that had stopped what they were doing As cracks formed in the ground beneath them, suddenly something began to emerge from the cracks, two, four, six of them. Six seven foot long flat bodied creatures stood before the warriors. To Doc the blue-black creatures almost resembled scorpions. About as tall as the warriors, more or less given their stingers. Two of the scorpion bugs lashed at a few of the warriors with their pincers, one of the warriors was lucky enough to escape the razor sharp pincers. But another was not, howling in pain as the scorpion took off two of its legs above the joint, blood spilling from the remains of its legs.

The scorpions hissed as it lashed at the warrior with its tail, striking the warrior behind its head. And in that instant the warrior was down of the count. Writhing on the ground in pain as the scorpions venom ate away at it from the inside out.

"I must say," T'Phai spoke up, startling Doc. Dark eyes blinking slowly as he stared out the window. "That is an arachnid I have never seen, quite unusual."

"Kinda looks like a scorpion to me," Doc said thoughtfully as he watched as two warriors lunged at the currently attacking scorpion. The warriors teeth sinking into the scorpions exoskeleton.

"Hmm?" T'Phai murmured, tilting his head to one side looking at Doc. "What is a scorpion if I may ask."

Doc sighed. "A scorpion is a type of arachnid we have back on Earth, they usually live in the deserts, some of them tend to be poisonous, while others aren't. Now don't ask me how you can tell which one are poisonous and which ones aren't cause I don't know."

Nodding T'Phai continued to watch the carnage unfold, one of the scorpions was already down when another took its place. "Bugs or not they seem rather territorial about the warriors encroaching on their territory." Doc said as T'Phai returned to his seat.

Closing his eyes for a minute when Gossard let out a loud sigh, opening his eyes T'Phai turned to the mechanic. Nothing that Gossard had a bandage covering his right eye, blood soaking through it, though it wasn't uncommon to see Gossard injured in some way or another he usually recovered. But Gossard's injury was of no concern to T'Phai, what was concerning him was the way Gossard had been acting, he seemed distracted. Standing up once more T'Phai moved to where Gossard sat.

"Are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on Gossard's bandaged shoulder. Slowly turning his head he looked to T'Phai, exhaustion and worry shining in his eyes. Not saying anything he only nodded and looked away, a far away look in his eyes. Taking his hand off his shoulder the skinny gave him one final look before returning, once again to his seat.

Gossard watched T'Phai from the corner of his eye as the skinny sat back down before turning his attention back to his window. Wondering how Dizzy was holding up, wondering if she and Higgins had gotten out alright. Was she being taken care of? Had news of what happened to the Valley Forge reached them yet? Gossard closed his eyes, sighing tiredly, _with all that's going on, with all the lives lost of all the shit we've been through and I only thing I can think about is if Dizzy is alright. _He thought, _maybe I'm falling for her. _Gossard scowled great just what he needed right now, a mental argument with himself.

Narrowing his eyes he tried to think of something else, but an image of Dizzy flashed through his mind. Again and again and again, sure she was a sweet kid, spunky, full of life and energy and she was beautiful too there was no doubt about that. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have feeling for her. He would keep telling himself it was just a crush, pass of his feelings for her as seeing her as a little sister. He honestly would rather be seen as a brother figure to her than anything else, he did want to push her away completely.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion that rocked the ship, nearly knocking him out of his seat. Quickly looking out of his window Gossard watched as streaks of blue plasma streak through the sky and struck several other ships. Growling Gossard gritted his teeth, holding on for dear life as their ship had lost one of its wings and was currently plummeting toward the ground.

"Yessirree the excitement never stops." He muttered to himself as he closed his eyes and braced for impact. Grunting in pain when the ship finally landed, sending him and several others flying from their seats. Groaning Gossard clutched at his face, not in the least bit surprised.

"Ugh," Doc grunted, picking himself up off the ground. Checking himself over the medic then turned to Gossard. "One hell of a day, huh? All of this makes OPC look like nothing." He said turning to check on the others, when there was another ship crash landed. Followed by the angry howls and screeches of incoming bugs.

Finally coming to Rico growled, and somewhat reluctantly got to his feet and picked up his rifle, glancing at Carl one last time. Noticing that he had been knocked unconscious in the crash, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and tried to shake him away, only to be pushed away by Doc.

"I'll take care of him, sir, don't worry." Doc reassured him. Nodding Rico moved to the escape hatch as it slid open, gun loaded and ready. When the first wave of bugs attacked, ripplers swooping down toward him.

Dodging the first few barbs, Rico opened fire, taking out a couple ripplers as he did so. Before taking cover behind the damaged ship Rico watched as Zim and Brutto followed after him, a few of the ripplers venomous barbs barely missed Zim by a few inches. Rico looked toward the second crashed ship, smoke curling up from the ship. Seeing Lt Vasquez and the remainder of her unit slowly step out of the ruined ship. A pair of rippler barbs barely missed one trooper, while another wasn't so lucky. Screaming as the acid ate through his armor, dropping down next to him Vasquez pried the barbs out of his chest, calling for her medic before getting to her feet.

When she was knocked off her feet by a hopper that had sneaked up on her. Its teeth tearing through her armor. Wincing as it jerked her left and right. When shots rang out, dropping the hopper. Prying her arm from its mouth. Nodding her thanks to her sergeant before looking to Rico. The young lieutenant was preoccupied taking care of the airborne threats. A hoppers stinger barely missed his shoulder. Alex then turned and watched as her medic quickly took care of the down private, then turned and took care of her arm, just as a hoppers stinger tore into his back. Screaming as another stringer was lodged between his shoulder blades.

Wrapping his uninjured arm over her shoulders and quickly lifted the young man up. Grabbing her morita and opened fire on several of the fliers. Several of the bugs dropped to the ground, dead, while the others retreated. Sighing Alex turned to the rest of her troopers, then looked up at the darkened sky. Plasma fire still streak through the sky, several explosions and gunfire echoed all around. Sweat trickled down her brow, wishing she didn't have the damn faceplate in her way as she blinked sweat out of her eyes.

"Wow," Rico spoke up, walking over to her. "Never a dull moment when you're in the MI." He chuckled. Wiping bug blood from his faceplate.

"Well, son, I don't know about you but I'm ready for it to stop. I'm friggin' tired I've done my fair share of bug hunting for a long, long while. And I'm pretty sure you and your men agree."She said, suddenly craving a cigarette more than anything. Sighing Rico nodded turning to look at his own troopers. Doc was preoccupied with tending to the wounded, while Gossard was tending to the ship. Moving toward Doc. Rico gently tapped him on the shoulder.

Jumping slightly Doc looked up. "Hey LT, if you're gonna ask about Jenkin's don't worry he's fine. A few additional bruises but fine. Though I honestly don't think we should say here for long, just in case anymore bugs come along."

Nodding Rico moved away from the medic, hearing a howl come from farther north. Eyes narrowed Rico slowly moved in that direction, morita raised. Eyes darting around, searching for any signs of bugs. None, but Rico kept his eyes on the mountains, not wanting to be caught off guard by anymore fliers. Or any other bugs in general. Another howl, this time coming from below, Rico stopped, coming to a cliff that overlooked a small clearing. Several warriors scurried around followed by firefries and ripplers. A little to the left was was a tunnel, many bugs were darting in and out of it.

Suddenly Rico saw something dart out of the tunnel that wasn't a bug, a lone trooper. Alone and unarmed being chased be two warriors, the trooper not completely unarmed even though it was a pistol it wasn't the best weapon to have when two warriors. Rico's eyes immediately widened as he looked to the cave the trooper had emerged from. Mind going back to two years ago, when they had landed on Hydora, where they had first come across the brain bug, Rico felt his heart thunder in his chest as he looked back down at the trooper, seeing him being snatched up in the jaws of a warrior, pistol falling from his grasp as he struggled to get free.

Before both warrior and trooper disappeared down the tunnel once again. Growling Rico grabbed his morita, looking to the easiest way down. Spotting a trail that lead down to the clearing, tearing his eyes away from the scene below Rico made his way quickly down the trail. Watching as the bugs disappeared into the cave. Ignoring the sound of someone calling his name and stopped outside the cave, double checking how much ammunition he had before entering the cave.

"Rico!" Ignoring the screams again Rico leapt over the bodies of troopers and bugs alike. Eyes darting left and right, nothing, slowing his pace Rico stopped at two tunnels. Biting his lip in concentration, looking from one tunnel to the other, trying to figure out which one to take.

Jumping when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, finding himself being spun around to face Sgt. Zim. Sneering the Sergeants grip tightened on Rico's shoulder, obviously not pleased with the young lieutenants idiotic decision to come down here by himself. Rico merely stood there, thinking of a good reason why he came down here, into a place where bugs were pouring out of every opening. Not to mention a brain bug lurking somewhere further in. Yep now that he thought about this was definitely a bad idea. Zim stood there looking down at him, ready to chew him out, wanting nothing more then to knock some sense into him, when there was howl coming from the tunnel on the right.

Followed by a couple of warriors emerging from the tunnel. Raising his morita Zim glanced at Rico one last time before opening fire on the bugs. As bugs fell more took their place. Suddenly there was howl from behind, followed by a pained cry from the sergeant. Whirling around Rico saw a warrior pinning Zim down, jaws dangerously close to his head. Growling Rico pulled the trigger, but the bug was just a little bit quicker, just a bit. While one of the rounds barely missed Zim's shoulder. Several other rounds hit their target, howling the bug toppled to the ground. Nodding his thanks Zim nodded his thanks to him before brushing himself off.

The two of them eliminating the rest of the bug threat, once all was quiet they stood at the entrance of the only other option. The other tunnel, wondering if this is where that lone trooper was taken. And as if to answer his question he heard a terrified scream that was soon cut short. Without so much as a second thought Rico and Zim darted down the tunnel which lead to a large cavern, the two of them ducking as couple of ripplers swooped down at them. The screeches and howls of several different bugs echoed through out the cavern. Making Rico want to cover his ears. Raising his weapon he looked toward where the brain bug sat, then looked behind him, seeing their exit blocked. Turning back to the brain bug Rico caught sight of the trooper laying dead a few feet away. Suddenly several warriors pushed forward, as the brain bug slowly made its way toward them. Its eyes focused on Zim...

* * *

Gasping Carl spun around, eyes wide. "What's wrong?" Doc asked, as Carl slowly moved over to the ledge, eyes fixed on the cave.

"Rico..." He whispered.

"The lieutenant in trouble?" Gossard asked. Carl slowly nodded and pointed toward the cave.

"They're in there," he muttered, "I also sense a brain bug in there with them."

Eyes widening Doc slowly looked toward the cave. "We gotta get down there." He whispered slowly the rest of the Roughnecks made their way down the cliff. When something whizzed past Max's head, making the younger man jump, before looking up spotting a horde of ripplers on the ledge across from them.

Howling the ripplers dove down upon them, poisonous barbs barely missing a few troopers. Opening fire on the fliers, soon warriors began to pour out of the cave, suddenly there was loud explosion. Bugs flying every which way, then there was another explosion, causing the bugs to scatter. Carl looked up seeing Lt. Vasquez and her troops looking down at them, grinning the lieutenant saluted them before the rippler barbs whizzed past her.

Growling Vasquez and her troopers opened fire as Carl and the others ran into the cave, taking down bugs as they went. Doc nearly tripped over the body of a warrior as he stood next to Carl, the boys eyes were closed. Doc waited patiently, weapon drawn as he heard the howls of bugs echoing through out the cave. "We go that way." Carl said after a while, pointing to the tunnel of the left.

Nodding the rest of the Roughnecks quickly made their way down the tunnel. Stopping when they entered the cavern, seeing Rico standing in front a brain bug, the brain bug seemed to have forgotten about the two troopers standing in front of it as it turned to Carl. While the rest of the team took care of the rest of the bugs, Carl never once took his eyes off the brain bug, even after Gossard had blown away the warrior as it lunged for him. Soon after the brain bug was dead Carl dropped to his knees, blood dripping from his nose. Getting to his feet he turn to Rico, eyes narrowed. While Rico looked at his friend looking rather sheepish. How could Rico do this? Endanger himself and Zim like this by running off by himself, trying to confront a brain bug by himself.

Growling Carl pulled back his fist and punched him, knocking Rico off his feet, and almost wished his long time friend hadn't been wearing that damned helmet this time around. Before walking off, not even looking back at Rico as he exited the cavern.

* * *

Three days later Dizzy sighed in relief as Carl and Rico came to visit her. She had heard of Rico's second encounter with the brain bug, well most of it, what the others had been obligated to tell her. Leaving out some bits simply saying that she didn't need to know all the details. All she knew what that Carl had once again come to Rico's aid. The two of them sat on either side of her. Both of them looking worst for wear. _And here I thought I looked bad. _She had been glad she was no longer in that horrid tank. Being nice and dry was a lot better than floating around in the cramped little tank. After the whole ordeal on that planet the higher up felt obligated to gave them another couple days or R and R just long enough for them to recover. Rico was about to say something, when someone else walked into the room.

Her eyes widening when she saw who it was. "Hey Goss, nice to see you decided to stop by." Rico said, Dizzy couldn't help but notice the way Rico was acting around Carl. Did something happen while on the mission?

"Yeah well I thought I'd stop by and see how our resident psycho-" Gossard's sentence was cut short by the steely look from Dizzy. "Er, I meant to say every bodies ever lovable psychopath."

"That's better." Dizzy muttered, giving him a small smile. Rico looked to Dizzy, then to Gossard, noticing the uncomfortable silence between the two, before turning to Carl. Placing a hand on his friends shoulder, only to have Carl shrug his hand off of him, glaring at Rico before giving Dizzy a smile and leaving the room.

Rico watched as Carl left the room before turning to Dizzy. "Well I wish we could spend more time talking. But I have a load of paperwork to do, and I have to endure a lecture from Zim. And sometime during all the madness I got to find time to eat. But I'll stop by sometime later, get some rest Diz." He said and headed for the door.

Sighing Gossard turned back to Dizzy, sitting in the chair that Carl had been seat previously. "So," Dizzy said, clasping her hands in front of her, trying to think of something to say. "How are the ribs, still tender?" she asked finally.

"The ribs are better." Gossard said.

"So I can poke you in the ribs without you writhing on the ground in pain?" Dizzy asked, grinning.

"Eh, I would refrain from poking me in the ribs, still a little sore." Gossard said raising an eyebrow at her.

Chuckling a little Dizzy then thought of something. "Hey Goss, what up with Carl and Rico? Carl seems kinda ticked off."

This earned a sigh from Gossard as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Oh man I honestly can't blame him, Rico tried taking on a brain bug by him self...well with Zim, and Zim nearly got his brain sucked out by it." Dizzy sat there, eyes widening in disbelief.

"You're shitting me." She whispered.

"Honey I shit you not, Carl actually struck him too, would've left a bruise too if not for his helmet. So thing are a little tense between the two." Gossard said.

Dizzy sighed, wiping a hand over her face. Silence washed over them again. Gossard stared at her, biting at his bottom lip, thinking of something to get her mind off of what he had just told her, he had to think of something, anything. He could just just sit here and stare at her all day, as beautiful as she was.

"So what's been happening in the last few days? Aside from the Valley Forge going down and Rico having a deja vu encounter with a brain bug and..." Dizzy trailed off, she had been shocked when she had heard about Carmen's death.

Sure there were times when she hadn't been too fond of the 'fly girl' but this was the last thing she would want to happen to Carmen. Or anyone else even if they were her worst enemy. Gossard frowned knowing exactly what she was feeling. The whole ordeal was still a shock to everyone. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both of them turning to see Doc standing there, looking tired.

"I hate to interrupt but visiting hour are over, sorry Goss you can flirt with Dizzy and think dirty thoughts about her tomorrow." Blushing Gossard stood up, bidding Dizzy goodnight before leaving.

* * *

**Well here is chapter nine. Sorry if it seems like it jumps around, been a bit too busy to work on this properly. Sorry if there are miss spellings as well.**


	10. Dizzy's Thoughts

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot, everything else belongs to whoever the hell owns Roughneck's. And fair warning this story will contain, violence, smut in future chapters and character death. If this offended anyone in anyway then please go back. Sorry. Though if it does not please enjoy and r/r constructive criticism is very welcome.**

* * *

Dizzy sighed, her head resting on her pillow looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep no matter how are she had tried, she had too many things on her mind. Way too many. Thoughts about Rico and Gossard, sure she loved them both, they were her friends. But things seemed to be getting weird, sorta, she knew Rico loved her more than a friend, at least she thought he still did. And at one time she knew she loved him too, but not anymore. And it hurt when she had rejected him that time, more than she than she had thought it would. At the time she would have given anything to take back what she had said to him.

But as time went on and the more time they spent away from each other things soon went back to normal. And soon the love she had felt for him faded, Rico was her friend and that's all he would ever be to her. But now the love she once had for Rico had returned, But not for Rico, but for Gossard. Corporeal Jeff Gossard. Dizzy didn't know when she started having feelings for him or why, at first she simply brushed it off as simple attraction. She had always been attracted to him and thought nothing of it. Until the recent days, since getting injured Dizzy felt her feelings for Gossard become stronger.

Dizzy felt like smacking herself why couldn't just be sexual attraction? She was pretty sure Gossard wouldn't mind casual sex right? As long as it didn't make things all weird and awkward. And she couldn't even begin to think about how awkward if anybody else found out. She didn't want to think about how Rico would react as both her superior and her friend. As her superior he would, under the guide of Zim end up dishing out whatever punishment would be suited for her actions. As her friend he would undoubted be heart broken, angry maybe and when angered he would probably confront her with it.

Spewing unintended insults and what not. Closing her eyes Dizzy and yawned. And here she thought things were hard enough with Rico having the hots for Carmen. Forcing her to have to flirt with Gossard to make him jealous, which her to dismay only ended up backfiring, and ended up her getting hurt in the end. Not to mention hurting Gossard when they were on Zegama beach when Rico was recovering. No, she couldn't hurt him again, she knew she would hurt him, some way, some how she knew. Gossard was her friend, she wouldn't hurt him.

_Just bury my emotions sooner or later they'll fade away just like what I did with Rico and things will be better. Things will go back to normal, he and I will go back to being friends without my emotions getting in the way. _Sighing Dizzy nodded to herself before finally falling asleep.

_There she was eyes closes feeling someones lips brush against hers. Moaning she kissed them eagerly, wrapping her arms around the figures neck, his hands sliding up her sides and under her shirt. Sliding the shirt up bit by bit, the kiss ended the figure pressed his lips to her neck, Dizzy opened her eyes it __was too dark to see anything. Whimpering as his lips found the sensitive spot between her neck and her shoulder and sucked gently, eliciting another soft moan from Dizzy. Gasping as his teeth clamped down on her neck, a smile came to her face as he continued to bite down, hard enough to draw blood. Growling as she dug her nails into the persons shoulders. Pulling away he proceeded to yank off her shirt, his hands brushing against her bra. Stifling a gasp Dizzy slowly removed her hands from his shoulders, sliding them down his chest. Dizzy grinned fingers trailing across a scar that went from his collarbone to his chest. Dragging her fingers across the scar again this time harder, and was rewarded with a small gasp from her partner._

_Smirking she kissed him again, biting down on his bottom lip as she did so. Dizzy smirked again, as his hands travel down lower and then stopped abruptly. Dizzy's smile disappeared._

"_What's wrong?" she asked somewhat impatiently. When suddenly her partner moved off of her and turned on the lights. Blinking quickly Dizzy's eyes finally adjusted and gasped, sitting next to her was- _

Gasping Dizzy jolted awake, breathing heavily sweat pouring down her face. Looking around the room Dizzy sighed. _Okay, I did not just have a wet dream, _she thought to herself. Laying back down. _I did not just have a wet dream starring Gossard. _Sighing again Dizzy closed her eyes once again and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Well I must say nothing really happens in this chapter so I apologize. Hope you like it none the less.**


End file.
